Heavenly Embrace
by haylo4ever
Summary: PLEASE READ "WAIT FOR YOU" FIRST! Sequel to "Wait for You." Update: COMPLETED ONE-SHOT!


_**Brought to you by haylo4ever, this is a sequel to my songfic**_ _"Wait for You,"_ _**however it is not a songfic itself, but more like a one-shot. It may turn into a longer story, depending on what you - my lovely readers - think! May contain swearing!**_

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ**_

_"Wait for You"_

_**BECAUSE IT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**_

_**This has a very interesting outlook so please have an open mind!**_

* * *

_"Nature's first green is gold_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

"Although no one has ever been able to describe heaven, we are still able to imagine what it would be like. Many people imagine heaven as a wonderful place, full of peacefulness and eternal happiness. It's a world that is… well - heavenly!"

_"Yeah right, carry on."_

"Singing angels clothed in white. Fluffy clouds, maybe pillars of marble! Others think of it as grassy meadows, forests and lakes, where the Creator is… It's theorized to be a place that everyone is curious about, wonders about, and wants to find out."

_"Don't be too anxious to find out what it's like."_

"However you imagine it, it's up to you. One day you'll find out."

_"Waiting all your life to find out what heaven is… Just to spend your 'life' there for eternity? Savor your current life, it's the best thing in your, well, LIFE!"_

Not noticed by the people occupying the Sunday school room, the figure in the corner silently slipped away.

* * *

Life is harsh and cruel. Fate plays one like a cat does to its mouse. Destiny tricks the innocent. Happiness only lasts for so long. Yet people find joy in tearing things apart - they happily destroy things that make others happy. There's no sympathy... And it sucks.

Most of us don't even experience half the horrible things some people have to suffer through, although we don't know it. We're so absorbed in our own lives and interests not to look outside of ourselves, but when things go downhill, it's like the world has fallen apart…

_But it's not even close to crumbling_.

There is one girl who's had to face all the obstacles life has thrown, yet she's had the courage to carry on - she goes by the name Misaki Ayuzawa.

* * *

"Always remember we love you."

"You're always going to be in our hearts."

"We'll meet again one day."

"Don't go! Don't go!"

"Okay, geez, quit with the sentiment! I'll miss you too, but I'm going to see him, finally! After so long, let me go in peace!" A woman snapped, slightly annoyed by all the loving remarks being said to her by the couple sitting next to her. "Besides, I'm not leaving for a while!"

"Geez, you never do change, do you? Send mom our love, will ya?"

"Don't you already send her love? Why are you ushering me to do so?"

"Man, she's grumpy as ever. Have you gotten ruder as you've grown older?"

"Shut up! I'm so glad to be leaving!"

"Don't talk like that!"

"I can if I want to, and I will! I am and always have anyways!"

"Geez, we'll come back later when you are less crabby!"

The couple left, and the woman sighed with relief. "See what you had to miss, you baka?" Smiling tenderly the woman talked out loud.

_"Yes, I know."_

"I bet you're not even sorry. You hated attention anyways."

_"I did, the only attention I enjoyed was from you."_

"You know you are a pervert."

_"I know I am."_

"Ah wait. You're _my_ pervert. My one and only."

_"Yes, that's right, I'm forever yours and you are forever mine."_

"Forever each other's. That's what you would say."

_"That's right, my love."_

**~O~**

The sun was setting and its rays left a glow to everything. It was a beautiful sunset. In a small house at the end of a street, an older woman sat looking out her big picture window and daydreaming of the past. A knock at the door brought her back to her senses.

"Coming!" She called, wobbling unsteadily. Once she opened the door, two familiar faces greeted her. "I already saw you guys today, go back!" She snapped.

"Misaki, that's no way to treat your sister!" Indeed, Misaki had already seen Suzuna and Hinata earlier that day, and now they were back. In her opinion, it was to bother her.

"I don't want to see you guys though! Besides, I'll have to cook for _him_!" She glared pointedly at Hinata, who was always stuffing his face with food.

"It's okay, Misa-chan!" Hinata smiled good-naturedly, just like he always does. "Suzuna made sure we ate before coming over."

"I don't want you guys here anyways, I'm busy."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is. You're older now, forgetful, and need my help! It's my duty as a sister to look after you, especially at your age!"

"I'm not that old!" Misaki yelled, outraged.

"Hey, Suzu-chan," Hinata piped up nervously, using Suzuna's nickname. "We shouldn't get Misa-chan too piped up or else she'll... er... croak."

Both sisters glared at Hinata.

"Geez, Hinata." Misaki sighed.

"Really?" Suzuna [lightly] slapped his arm. "Behave when you're in front of your elders!"

"Elders?!" Misaki shrieked. "I can't believe you people!" Misaki got ready to slam the door in their faces and retire to her peaceful world once again.

_"Calm yourself, my love."_

Misaki breathed, the tension leaving her. It was like someone had placed their hand onto her shoulder and whispered calming words into her mind. Instead of slamming the door in her sister and brother-in-law's faces, she gave a weary sigh. "Would you mind coming tomorrow? I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, we'll come around noon." Suzuna shrugged, willing to let her older sister have some peace. "Let's go Hinata." She commanded her husband.

"Oh, okay!" Hinata scratched his head, then smiled tenderly at his childhood friend. "Take care Misa-chan!"

Misaki smiled and waved good bye until their car had disappeared from her view. Locking the door, the fiery woman laid down on her bed, exhausted.

"What a day. Not much usual from normal though."

_"Pessimistic as always, aren't you?"_

"They are a bothersome pair."

_"But they love you. They take care of you when I can't."_

"They do take care of me, although they're so troubling. Yet, I love them."

_"You love me more."_

"I do love you the most, though."

**~O~**

The sun set and the moon rose, full, bright, and beautiful. The stars shimmered like sequins in the indigo sky.

Misaki sat outside, basking in the cool night air. Her eyes felt heavy and she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Images of golden hair and emerald eyes, mischievous smirks, and loving embraces. Heartache and happiness, bitter and sweet, goodness and evil.

Then Misaki felt like she was drowning. Sorrow filled her heart and she twisted blindly in the darkness. What was happening?

_"Hang in there, my love. Take it easy and slow, one step at a time."_

What was that? She strained to listen to a voice she couldn't hear, but so desperately wanted to.

_"I am with you. Breathe, my darling. It's almost over."_

There it was! The soft, husky voice that brought memories bombarding her head, overwhelming her heart, and catching her breath. The pain, the terror! Images flashed in her mind. Why did they seem so familiar!? Then it hit her like a tidal wave.

They were images of her life.

_I'm scared!_ Misaki shivered violently. Where was that soothing voice? What was happening to her?

_"Be brave, be strong."_

_Help me!_ Misaki silently screamed as pain once again grasped her. Gasping like a fish, suddenly the everything vaporized. A glowing light appeared in front of her.

_"Come forth. Step into the light."_

That voice. Misaki felt powerful and determined, just like she did back in high school when she ran Seika like a military camp. Not even hesitating, she stepped into the light.

Blinded, she closed her eyes, and felt light as a feather. A few moments later, she opened her eyes.

"Misaki."

She could hear the voice, and not inside her head like in the dream. But this had to be a dream if she could hear him! Holding her breath, she turned towards the sound, not daring to believe.

"Takumi..." She breathed, her eyes blurring. Yes, there he was, smiling at her with love so great and dear. Yes, her love that was literally 'shot down' stood in front of her, as handsome and young as he had been before he had he had died on the sidewalk.

"Misaki." Takumi repeated, and just by saying her name left delightful little shivers running up and down her spine. He stepped forward, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Why?" She whispered. "How?"

Takumi's grip tightened. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, voice low.

Misaki could feel the tension and gazed lovingly up at him. "Let me guess. You were able to come and visit me." Misaki paused, realizing something. "Oh god!" She looked down, embarrassed. Her lover stood in front of her, good-looking and young as ever, when she was looking like crap.

As the confused and blushing woman was looking down, she noticed something strange. "My hair!"

"Misa-chan," Takumi chuckled. "You're not old anymore. However, you'll always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, no matter how old you are."

"Baka!" Misaki turned even redder if that was possible. "W-what is going on? Why am I, like, 20 years old? Why are you here? What is going on?!"

Takumi looked down at his flustered beauty. "Misaki..." He trailed off, throat tightening.

"Yes?" She looked at him with her gorgeous amber orbs, pleadingly.

"Misa..." Takumi tried again, and failed to speak.

"What...?" Misaki frowned, wondering why he was taking so long to say something.

"My love..." The blonde teen clenched his fists. The way she was looking at him made him regret what he was about to say.

"Baka Takumi! Spit it out!" Misaki exploded. As everyone knows, she's impatient and bossy.

Takumi sighed, he didn't want to tell her. Then a better idea flashed through his head. "Come." He ordered, gently taking his beloved's hand.

Miskai followed, puzzled. As Takumi led along, Misaki noticed they were walking on a familiar street. Her street!

"Here we are." Takumi lowered his head at the sight. They were standing in front of a hospital room. Curious, Misaki peeked inside.

Suzuna and Hinata were standing inside, sobbing. On the hospital bed lay a still figure. The heart rate monitor peeped urgently as the heartbeat stopped, and doctors flew in and out of the room, shouting.

Not registering any of this, Misaki looked curiously at the figure laying on the bed, and her breath caught. It was her.

"Whoah, don't tell me this is like that book, _If I Stay_!" Misaki shrieked. "This is just a dream, right Takumi?"

"No..." Takumi groaned. "This is real. I-I'm sorry Misa-chan." He hugged Misaki tightly as the realization hit her and she began sobbing.

"I-I wasn't prepared!" She wailed. "I w-wanted to see y-you, b-but..." Misaki clung to Takumi. "Oh Takumi!"

"There, there. It's okay." Takumi soothed her, and then led out of the hospital.

"I'm a ghost, aren't I?" Misaki sighed. "Of course."

"Yes, and no." Takumi stroked her back. "People can't see you, but you can't go through walls or haunt people. You just watch over your loved ones."

"Sounds like fun." The black-haired beauty gave a weak laugh. Takumi snorted. "What? Isn't dying and being in 'heaven' supposed to be great?" Misaki asked, offended by his unnecessary snort.

"Darling," Takumi said tightly. "This _is_ heaven." He motioned to the world. "_This_ is our afterlife - _Our_ world, though we 'live' it quite differently than before."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Misaki growled. "_This_ is heaven? This is hell!"

Takumi chuckled. "That I can't disagree with." He gathered Misaki up in his arms. "Except for one thing - this 'hell' has brought us together."

"Wha-? Hey! Let go of me, you perv! Don't hug me so unexpectedly!" Misaki squirmed around in his arms, though to no avail, as always.

"Oi, Misa-chan! Didn't you miss me?" Takumi pouted.

"O-of course, baka." Misaki blushed. "I've been waiting for your embraces for so long!"

"So have I. I've been watching you for so long, do you know how hard it's been waiting? However, I wanted you to live out the happiest moments of your life no matter what. Besides, I was always watching over you and was with you every step of the way. I always soothed you when you were angry or sad and cheered when you were happy."

"Stalker." Misaki whispered teasingly, though she was tearing up. "I felt your presence a lot, did you hear me talking to you?"

"Everyday." Takumi kissed her cheek as tears slid down them. "And I always answered, though you couldn't hear me."

"I imagined what you would say."

"You always were pretty accurate."

"You were wrong though." Misaki looked up into those emerald eyes of his. "I couldn't live out the happiest moment of my life though."

Takumi frowned, worried. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't be with the love of my life, my very own perverted alien from outer space."

Takumi buried his head into Misaki's black locks. He didn't want her to see his face. Pleased, embarrassed, and slightly sad, the boy who rarely showed his true emotions was a sight to behold.

The two hugged each other as tightly as they could, forgetting everything. All that mattered to them was right now, in each other's arms, locked in a heavenly embrace.

* * *

_**Haylo my lovelies, what do you think? The opening quote... Not sure if it fits the story, I just like that quote. **_

_**Anyhoo, do you think I should make this into a multi-chapter fanfiction? I'll tell you, I was planning a lot more, but maybe it's fine like this. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me how this makes you feel! Should I continue? Did you like it?**_

_**XO, ~**__**haylo4ever**_


End file.
